


Even Better

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Anal Sex, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Friendship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Stiles in the Middle, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison joins Stiles and Derek for a night to fulfill one of Stiles' fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maiNuoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/gifts).



> 500 Follower Giveaway Runner Up: For maiNuoire who requested established Sterek, Derek/Stiles/Allison, kink negotiation and fantasy fulfillment. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

“This isn’t going to make things weird between us, is it?”

“Honestly? Possibly a little awkward, but it’s nothing we can’t get through.” Derek tugs Stiles closer and kisses him lightly. “Don’t stress about it.”

“I don’t like awkward,” Stiles admits, worrying his bottom lip as he studies Derek intently. “You know, we don’t have to do this, right? I’m totally fine with calling it quits and walking away.”

“Stiles. We’ve talked it to death,” Derek says patiently. “I’m not insecure in our relationship. I don’t think you’re going to suddenly decide to divorce me because you have sex with a woman for a few hours.”

“Of course I’m not. If I wanted a woman, I wouldn’t have married a smoking hot man, would I? But, Derek, this was just a random fantasy,” Stiles reminds him. “I didn’t actually plan for you to surprise me with a threesome for my birthday like a letter out of Penthouse or something.”

Derek arches a brow. “A random fantasy that got you really hard and breathless just telling me about it. I know your tells, babe. This is something that really turns you on, and turning you on turns me on. The way I see it, we’re all winners in the end.”

“Well, yeah, but I can be turned on without possibly messing up our relationship, too,” he points out. “Awkward still isn’t a word I really like to think about describing the outcome of tonight.”

“Stiles, I wouldn’t have suggested this if I wasn’t confident that it’s going to be fine.” Derek looks him in the eyes, his tone steady and sincere. “I meant awkward because I’m going to be watching you fuck someone else, a friend of ours, in fact, and having sex, even negotiated casual one time only sex, is going to make things a bit different between the three of us.”

“You aren’t just going to watch, are you? The fantasy was you sharing me with a hot woman.” Stiles is starting to regret the honesty that spills from his lips when he’s sex drunk and sated because Derek totally takes advantage of his candidness during those moments to find out stuff he isn’t likely to bring up normally.

“I, uh, want to watch, actually,” Derek murmurs, ears turning red as he drags his tongue over his lips. “After hearing you talk about it, I’ve given it a lot of thought, and I’d really like to watch, alright?”

“A lot of thought, huh?” Stiles smiles slightly at the blush appearing high on Derek’s cheeks. That’s the closest he’s likely to get to Derek admitting he’s turned on by the idea of watching Stiles fuck someone else. It’s surprising, really, considering their possessiveness of each other, but maybe the fact they negotiated this with someone they both trust and have no yearning for in any kind of relationship threatening sort of way has helped them focus on the pleasure aspect.

“A lot,” Derek tells him, leaning in for another kiss. When they pull apart, Derek strokes his fingers down Stiles’ cheek. “You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted, even things I didn’t realize I wanted, and this is something I want to give you. Don’t worry about jealousy or what’s happening when she leaves. Okay? This is about you fulfilling a fantasy you’ve had for years. You can officially mark Threesome off that sexual bucket list I know you keep in your head.”

“Promise me this isn’t going to mess us up,” Stiles whispers, squeezing Derek’s hand tightly. “If I have any doubts whatsoever, I’m calling it off. Understood?”

“Understood,” Derek agrees. “Same here. Satisfying a sexual kink isn’t worth risking our relationship over. I promise that you and I are going to be better than ever when it’s done, though.”

“Okay.” Stiles feels a little of his anxiety and tension fade as he starts focusing on his excitement. This is one of those things he’s never expected to actually have a chance to experience. He and Derek aren’t really the type to share, and they might get off being watched sometimes, but they don’t let anyone else participate. Derek must have thought about it, must have jerked off imagining it, or he’d never have even brought it up as something they should actually do.

“You’re thinking too much.” Derek smiles. “Why don’t you go collect our guest before she decides we’ve bailed on her or decided to call it off? I’ll get the bed ready.”

“I can do that.” Stiles is glad they’ve had the forethought to use the guest bedroom for tonight’s activities. Even though he’s feeling better about this being a fun memory they’re sharing with a dear friend, he’s still glad they won’t be using their bedroom.

“Everything okay?” Allison asks when he steps back into the living room. She’s holding her wineglass loosely, but her dark eyes are alert and studying him closely.

“Yep. We just needed a moment to make sure this is something we both want,” he tells her honestly. “I just had to know that Derek’s as invested in tonight as I am, you know?”

Allison dimples and nods. “I understand. It’s not your usual Friday night thing, after all. He’s good, though?”

“He wants to watch.” Stiles shrugs. “I think he’ll end up participating, too, but he wants to start off just watching me and you.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” She puts her glass on the table and stands up. “I mean, you two are gorgeous and passionate. Who wouldn’t want to spend a couple of hours sharing that?”

“It’s going to be fun,” he tells her. “Any other negotiations we need to discuss to make you more comfortable with it?”

“Let me think.” Allison actually takes a moment to consider his question, and he’s glad about that because he wants her to enjoy tonight, too. He doesn’t want her to feel like they’re using her for the fantasy and it’s just about them. If they’d wanted any woman, they could have got a stranger from a club easy enough, after all. She nods. “One thing. We’ve talked about expectations, limits, and what we all want to get out of tonight. When we’re finished, do you want me to get up and leave immediately or do you want me to stay for a bit?”

“What would you prefer?” he asks curiously. “If you’d feel better leaving when we’re done, that’s totally fine, and it’s not like we’ll be offended. But if you’d rather catch a nap and snuggle, that’s good, too. We know this isn’t some romance on your part, and you’re one of my best friends, not to mention my partner at work, so it’s also about your comfort level as well as ours. We snuggle all the time anyway, just not naked.”

“What would Derek prefer?” She arches a brow. “I know werewolves can be territorial and possessive, Stiles. Not all of them, but Derek does tend to fall into that category. I’d rather not do something that makes him feel like I’m after you or even him. I mean, I love you dearly, and you’re definitely attractive, but I’m not in any place right now to be looking for anything serious or even casually occasional.”

“You can stay,” Derek says as he steps into the room. He smiles wryly. “We aren’t just going to use you for sex then toss you out when we’re done, Allison. You wouldn’t even be here if I felt any threat of you wanting more from us.”

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t be here if I thought either of you might have a chance of falling for me. The sex is going to be amazing, I’m sure, but the friendship and family is worth far more than some physical pleasure.” She smiles and looks between them. “But, good, I’ll just stay and nap for a bit before heading out. Maybe we can even get a round two in before I leave. If I’ve only got you naked for a night, why not take full advantage?”

“Just plan on staying for breakfast. The least we can do is feed you in the morning,” Derek tells her, moving his arm around Stiles’ waist and kissing the top of his head. “The room’s ready, if you two are finished talking?”

“I think we’re ready for some not talking,” Stiles says, waggling his eyebrows and leering, which makes Allison laugh and Derek groan good-naturedly. He takes Allison’s hand and tugs her behind them up the stairs to the guest bedroom. “Just to make sure, you’re good with dirty talk, oral, penetration, and me playing with those gorgeous tits?”

“Stiles, seriously?” Allison snorts. “Yes, all of those things are good. Just remember, if you call me any kind of derogatory names, I’ll cut your balls off. Anything else we’ve negotiated is considered fair game.” She squeezes his hand. “And you’re good with dirty talk, oral, rimming, nipple play, and me possibly calling you my pretty little slut if it comes out?”

“God yes. All of those things are totally cool. I’d be into pegging, too, but Derek’s going to be taking care of my ass, so we don’t have to worry about that.” Stiles smirks when Derek arches a brow at him. “Won’t you, babe?”

“I don’t like the slut thing,” Derek admits, looking pained to even be bringing it up. “I know it wouldn’t be meant in any kind of rude way, but I’m really not into that kind of talk.”

“Fuck. I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry,” Stiles says, leaning up to kiss Derek. He knows Kate did a number on Derek when he was fifteen, and there are certain things they never bring into the bedroom. Normally, it’s never an issue, but he’d forgotten when Allison asked because he’d thought it sounded kind of hot if she’d used it on him. It wouldn’t be hot to trigger Derek, though, and he’s a bad husband for not thinking about that. He looks at Allison. “Ixnay on the utslay. My fault.”

“It’s all good, Stiles.” Allison dimples at him before looking at Derek. “Anything else I should avoid that he might not have thought to mention?”

“Don’t mark him. I mean, scratching his back is alright, but no hickies or bites. Maybe avoid his neck all-together?” Derek runs his fingers through his hair. “I can get a little, uh, fuck. Grr, as he puts it, whenever someone other than me is nuzzling his neck or scenting him.”

“Oh, I hadn’t even thought about that,” she says, nodding. “Of course. The wolf side would consider that a threat to your mate. I’ll definitely keep that in mind.” She smiles at Derek. “I know you’ve said this is about Stiles, but I want to be open and clear before we start. If you join in, you’ve got my permission to touch me in any way, okay? On the flip side, don’t feel like you have to, either.”

Derek is blushing again but he nods. “Thank you, Allison. For agreeing to do this and for helping me give this night to him.”

“Anytime, Derek.” She laughs softly. “I mean, how lucky am I? This is going to be an amazing night.”

“Yeah, it is,” Stiles says confidently. He looks between them before he snickers. “So, do we just get naked and hop on the bed or what?”

“You’re asking me? I’ve never had a threesome before,” Derek mutters, shaking his head. “I’m going to get comfortable and sit in the chair by the bed so I can watch. I’ll join in later.”

“I _have_ had a threesome before,” Allison reminds them, smirking when Stiles rolls his eyes. “I think it’s best if we start with a kiss and go from there.”

Stiles watches Derek pull his shirt over his head, openly admiring the muscles and bare skin revealed before Derek then takes off his jeans, leaving him in his underwear. His dick is twitching, but he’s not hard yet. Looking back at Allison, he sees her enjoying the view, too, and smiles. “Ahem,” he teases, watching her eyes move back to him. “A kiss, you said?”

“Oh please. Like you weren’t staring, too, and you get to see that every night, lucky bastard,” she says, lightly punching his shoulder before leaning up to press her lips against his. She tastes like cherry lip gloss, her lips soft and glossy as they move against his. Stiles returns the kiss, moving his hands down her back, squeezing her ass as he licks at her lips.

“Turn a little to the left, Stiles. I can’t see clearly,” Derek murmurs, his voice low and commanding in a way that _does things_ to Stiles. Holy shit. Is that what he meant by watch? Watch and direct? Stiles whimpers into the kiss at the thought of his husband telling him and Allison how they should fuck, having them perform for him. Allison seems to be thinking the same thing based on the moan she just made as she took a step to her right and moved her hair out of the way.

They kiss for a while. It’s weird kissing someone other than Derek after eight years of beard rash and kisses that know exactly how to rev him up or calm him down. Allison is forceful, enthusiastic, licking into his mouth and stroking his tongue eagerly. Stiles returns the kiss just as eagerly, sucking on her tongue, making out with her while Derek watches them.

“You’re both overdressed,” Derek says, and he smirks when Stiles looks at him. His dick seems to paying a lot more attention now based on how it’s pressing against his underwear, and he’s stroking his abdomen in that lazy way he does when Stiles does a strip tease for him or jerks off for him.

“Is this your thing?” he asks curiously, winking at Allison before he pulls his shirt over his head. She unbuttons her shirt, shrugging it off and showing off her firm tits and a pretty lilac bra. “You’re going to tell us what to do to each other?”

“It makes me feel like I’ve got some control in a situation where I was flailing a little more than expected,” he admits, shrugging a broad shoulder and flexing his bicep. “I don’t have to, if it bothers you.”

“It doesn’t bother him,” Allison says. “He’s getting off on it. So am I.” She grins before she drops her skirt to the floor, leaving her in the pretty bra and a matching pair of panties that are pretty damn skimpy. “What next, Derek?”

“Hey, I’m still undressing,” Stiles points out. He shoves his pants down, but he keeps his underwear on for now. His dick is plumping up nicely, definitely into the whole kissing Allison while Derek watches thing. “Now you can tell us what next.”

“I think Stiles needs something to occupy his mouth,” Derek decides. “Do you want to ride his face, Aly?”

“Hell yes.” She nods and smiles at Derek. “I don’t mean this in a planning to steal your husband way, but I’ve got off quite a few times over the years thinking about that mouth and those fingers inside me.”

“I’m right here.” Stiles waves his hand, rolling his eyes when they both give him an eyebrow arch. “Fine. Continue talking about me like I’m nothing more than a sex object. It turns me on anyway.”

“Get on the bed and make her come. If you can get her to orgasm before I’m fully hard, I’ll let her ride your cock next,” Derek murmurs, winking at him when Stiles groans. “If not, you’ll have to give her a second orgasm before anyone touches your cock.”

“Evil,” he accuses, blowing Derek a kiss before he flops on the bed. He’s used to their king, so the queen in the guest room isn’t quite as spacious. He shimmies back on the mattress, arranging the pillows then crooking a finger at Allison. “Come on, Aly. Time to let me taste that sweet cunt of yours.”

“Talk about evil,” she points out, waving her hand at him. “Those fingers and that mouth could cause an angel to sin.” She pushes her panties down and unclasps her bra, her full tits bouncing in an almost hypnotizing way. “Men. Show them a nice pair of breasts, and they’re brainless.” She dimples when he mock glares at her before crawling up the bed. When she reaches his groin, she looks at Derek and smiles sweetly. “Can I see?”

“Yeah,” Derek murmurs. “Take off his underwear. You can taste him, if you want.”

“Oh, I want.” Allison tugs Stiles underwear down and stares at his dick, actually whistling as it unfurls and sticks up, already half-hard and getting harder as they continue. “That’s a pretty cock, Stiles. Damn. I had no idea you were this big. You’re so lean and slender, it’s almost disproportionate. In a good way.”

“He knows how to use it, too,” Derek tells her, smiling smugly as he ghosts his fingers over his own bulge. “You’re going to love feeling the stretch when he’s buried inside you. Nothing like it.”

“Again with the sex object talk,” Stiles points out, wondering how they both seem attuned to how turned on he gets hearing them talk about him like this and praise his attributes. Sure, he’s got a solid praise kink, nowhere near as big as Derek’s but still, and they obviously seem to understand because they’re both driving him nuts doing it. “Someone mentioned tasting?”

Allison leans down to lick the pre-come off the head of his dick, stroking the length with her fingers as she sucks the head into her mouth. He looks at Derek, watching his face as he stares at Allison sucking on Stiles’ dick. Allison only sucks him for a moment, just enough to taste and tease, then she’s crawling up his torso, rubbing her wet cunt against his abdomen. God, she’s already so wet, obviously turned on more than she’s been acting. He wags his tongue at her, earning a giggle and an eyeroll from her. Finally, she straddles his face, holding on to the headboard of the bed as she rolls her hips and teases him.

“Stiles, show her how good your mouth is,” Derek says, and Stiles can’t see him, not with the pretty cunt covering his face, but he can hear his voice. Derek’s turned on, the husky tone entering his words that indicates he’s definitely aroused. “That’s it. Such a good boy, aren’t you? You can touch her, hold her still and make her scream.”

“Oh fuck,” Allison curses as Stiles grabs her hips and leans up to lick her from ass to clit. He’s a good boy, Derek just said so, and that means he has to obey directions. If Derek wants to hear her scream, Stiles is going to make her scream. He hasn’t eaten cunt since high school, before Derek came back and they started their odd courtship that didn’t really come to fruition until Stiles was finished with the academy, just before his twentieth birthday. So, yeah, it’s been a little over a decade since he’s been with a woman, but it’s like riding a bike. He remembers what to do, and it’s just learning Allison’s preferences to make it even better.

He drags the flat of his tongue over her lips, tasting her arousal and lapping it up, teasing her at first. She tries to move, but he grips her tighter so she can’t get away. He’s rewarded by her low moan when he sucks on her clit. After licking her until she’s making noises that cause his dick to harden even more, he pushes his tongue inside of her. He fucks her with his tongue, going as deep as he can, rubbing his nose against her clit as he loosens his grip on her. She starts moving instantly, grinding against his face, fingers tugging on his hair as she pants and moans above him. Since he isn’t holding her anymore, he moves a hand by his face, shifting around until he’s able to push his finger inside her, sucking on her clit as he fingers her.

“You should see her face, Stiles. She’s flushed and dazed, glowing with sweat, her lips parted and torn from where she’s biting them to keep herself from screaming,” Derek is talking low and husky, so fucking sexy it’s ridiculous. “Her nipples are hard, and she’s playing with them, twisting them as she rides your hand and mouth. Add another finger. She wants it.”

Stiles adds another finger. She’s squeezing his fingers, grinding even more, making broken sounds that she’s obviously trying to keep in so she doesn’t scream the way they want. When he adds a third finger, moving them as much as he can in this position, trying to get her ready for his thick dick, she makes a low noise that makes him hump the air. He sucks on her clit, using his tongue on it, fucking her with three fingers, and she lets out another noise before she’s shuddering, his fingers getting wet with her come.

A warm mouth suddenly envelopes his dick. Stiles thrusts up off the bed, seeking more tight wet heat. Derek’s hands are on his hips, holding him tight enough to bruise, marking him as he sucks Stiles’ dick hard and deep. Allison is still moving, fucking his face while Derek sucks his dick. Then they trade places. Allison is straddling his hips, jerking him off, and staring intently at where Derek is feeding Stiles his dick, long and thick enough to choke on, almost as big as Stiles’. 

“Such a good mouth,” Derek murmurs, carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair. He looks at Allison and nods. “Fuck him, Allison. Go slow, though. He’s going to hit spots you probably don’t often have touched.”

“Yea, he’s bigger than my favorite toy,” Allison says, rubbing her cunt across the head of his dick. “You like that, Stiles? Want to be inside me? God, you look like you were made for sucking cock. I’ve never really understood the whole dick sucking lips thing, but now I get it. I don’t know how Derek can resist not having you on your knees all the time. So pretty like this, mouth full and lips swollen.”

Derek fucks into his mouth a little deeper than he has been, Allison’s words obviously getting to him. He groans as he fucks Stiles’ face, his balls hitting his chin as Stiles takes more of him inside. “Wait till you try his cock. Then you’ll understand the dilemma.” He strokes Stiles’ face as he fucks his mouth, gentle caresses that are a contrast to the more forceful thrusts into his mouth and throat.

Allison stops teasing him, rolling a condom down his dick before she finally begins to fuck him. Her breath catches, and she makes a noise as his dick stretches her wider than his fingers did. “Oh God,” she moans, starting to bounce, taking more and more of him inside her until she’s finally fully seated. 

She leans forward, licking on his nipple, scraping it with her teeth as she adjusts. He has sensitive nipples, each lick and scrape making his dick throb. She begins to move, and he rolls his hips up to meet her thrusts down, reaching down to squeeze her tits while she tortures his nipples with so much attention he’s going to make him come if she doesn’t stop.

“He’s getting close,” Derek warns, and Stiles watches him pull Allison’s shoulder gently. “Too sensitive there sometimes. If you want another orgasm, just ride him.”

Allison straightens up and smiles, running her hand through her hair as she rides Stiles harder. “I understand what you meant, Derek. He feel so good inside me,” she murmurs, grinding down and rolling her hips.

“I want his ass,” Derek whispers, almost like he’s forgotten he can have that any time he wants. Stiles makes ‘yes please fuck me now’ noises around the dick in his mouth. Fortunately, Allison seems to understand because she nods and pulls off Stiles’ dick, slapping his hip lightly to urge him to move. Derek pulls out of his mouth, leaning down to kiss him thoroughly, tasting Allison and his own pre-come on Stiles’ tongue as he sucks on it.

They move around, and Stiles is soon kneeling on the bed, ass in the air, with Derek’s tongue in his hole and Allison’s mouth sucking her own arousal off his dick. She sucks on his balls, too, then helps Derek prep his hole. Using her tongue and fingers, they take turns, driving him closer and closer to orgasm pulling off then starting again. He’s about to beg by the time they finally deem him loose enough for Derek’s dick. Allison moves under him, dimpling up at him before she kisses him and pulls him close.

As he kisses Allison, he fucks into her, getting a better angle in his position than when she was riding him. He’s going deep, bucking his hips forward, and then Derek’s there. Stroking his spine, holding his cheeks apart, staring at his hole. When Derek starts to push his dick into Stiles’ ass, he whines against Allison’s mouth, feeling her hands stroking his hair. “Such a good boy for us, Stiles,” she says, echoing Derek’s tone and words. “Feel so good inside me. Taking his cock so well.”

“So tight,” Derek murmurs, fucking in and out until he’s finally got his entire length inside Stiles’ ass. “All good, babe?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, pushing back against him. “Fuck me, Der. Make me feel it.”

That’s exactly what Derek does. There’s no time spent teasing or playing. Not tonight. He fucks Stiles hard, the way he asked this time, and each thrust sends Stiles deep inside Allison. Derek is controlling the fuck now, physically instead of just verbally, and Stiles stops thinking and just lets himself feel. Allison pulls back from the kiss, and Derek kisses him then, reclaiming him, in a way. Allison isn’t idle. She sucks on his nipples, knowing what it does to him, and Derek shifts slightly, his next thrust rubbing against Stiles’ prostate. He isn’t going to last, not with both of them focused on making him lose control.

It’s too many different sensations. Overwhelming him until he’s practically sobbing into Derek’s mouth. He comes so hard he sees spots behind his eyelids when he closes his eyes, shuddering as he spills into the condom, trying to catch his breath but not having the chance because Derek keeps fucking him into Allison. Allison is rubbing her clit now, and he reaches down to help, but bones are like Jell-O and aren’t cooperating, so he kind of just strokes her hip as she starts to tighten around him. 

Derek thrusts in deep and hard, sending Stiles into her at an angle that makes her actually cry out Stiles’ name as she comes, trembling beneath him as her orgasm hits. That seems to have been what Derek was waiting for because he snaps his hips a half dozen times before he’s sinking inside Stiles and comes, his dick pulsing as sticky wet spills into his ass. Allison is flushed and breathing hard when Stiles starts to come back to reality, a sated smile on her lips as she lazily strokes her clit.

“Damn,” Stiles murmurs, making a face when Derek eases out of his ass. He’s going to feel that for a day or two, with how hard and deep Derek fucked him. He also becomes aware of a throbbing on his neck, reaching up to feel a bite mark and smiling. Guess that explains why Derek was so forceful tonight. Reminding him who he belongs to, as if he’d ever forget. Stiles knows Derek’s his, has gotten past most of the insecurities about it, but Derek still sometimes likes to be reassured.

“Pull out slowly,” Derek says, reaching his hand around and taking off the condom carefully so it doesn’t spill. He ties it and tosses it in the trash can by the bed before he pulls Stiles against his chest, maneuvering them onto the bed beside Allison.

“I’m so glad I don’t have to get up and try driving yet. I don’t think I can feel my legs. They’re boneless from how well fucked I am right now,” Allison murmurs, dragging her hand down Stiles’ chest and abdomen then back up. “You wrecked me. I totally understand what that means now because I am wrecked.”

“You’re not the only one,” Stiles informs her, snuggling back into Derek’s tight embrace. “You okay, babe?”

“Yes,” Derek tells him, kissing his neck. “Better than I feared, you know? That was good. I had fun. I hope it was as good as you’ve thought about?”

Stiles squeezes Derek's hand and smiles at Allison. “Even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com) to talk fic, Stiles, Sterek, Stackson & more!
> 
> If you enjoy this, please consider leaving comments/kudos to let me know!


End file.
